


Veronica's Booth

by Chxntzl



Series: Idk yet collection [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Feelings, Fluff, High School, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 09:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15531519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chxntzl/pseuds/Chxntzl
Summary: "I know she’s my girl, I know she loves me, but I’m not particularly a fan of her kissing booth, with all those guys with their stupid heart eyes doing a line to get a kiss from my girlfriend."A/U 2x16 Where Betty is jealous because of V's kissing booth to be president of the student body.





	Veronica's Booth

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> This is just a quick, short and cute oneshot.  
> I had the idea one night when I couldn't sleep and thought of writing a cute and plotless oneshot.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it! Also, sorry for the mistakes, I didn't even check it, sorry.

I’m not jealous, at all.

I know she’s my girl, I know she loves me, but I’m not particularly a fan of her kissing booth, with all those guys with their stupid heart eyes doing a line to get a kiss from my girlfriend.

But she’s doing this to be the president of the student body, and the understanding, supporting and loving girlfriend on me knows that she needs it to feel like she has at least a little bit of control on her own life, but the jealous girlfriend on me knows that there are definitely better ways to make people vote for you, but _no, I’m not jealous._

“C’mon B, don’t be grumpy” She says pouting and staring at me those with puppy eyes that she knows will make me do literally everything for her; she definitely knows the effect that they have on me.

“You can have a kiss from Veronica Lodge _herself_ ” She’s smirking and getting closer to me, almost forgetting the huge line of guys that are waiting for the same thing that she’s offering to me. She holds my hands and looks at me through her long eyelashes and whispers “ _For free_ ” and smiles that smile of hers that I know she has just for me, and I almost forget why was I upset at the first place, how could I be mad with this amazing human being, my girlfriend?

“You can’t miss this opportunity, this is like the best deal of your life”

She’s now way _too close_ to me and it is starting to make me feel nervous and self-conscious, especially with the forgotten row of guys at the kissing booth. It makes it even weirder the fact that they’re staring and not at all uncomfortable of the show we’re making.

She takes a step back, goes back to the booth and I already miss the warmth of her body against mine, so I try to hold her hand but before I do she turns her head and says “Wait”

She folds her arms over her chest and says to the guys at the line “I’m sorry guys, but we’re running out of business, no more kisses today” and a mixture of grunts, sighs, cursing and all sort of complains follow her words and the goodbye gesture she does.

“Ronnie,” I frown “What are you doing?”

She loops our arms together and states “Taking a break” while taking both of us to the empty hallway.

“So” she finally looks at me and I recognize something bright and dangerous on her eyes that sends a chill through my back; she’s planning something “Are you free?” she throws her arms around my neck and as a habit I put my hands around her waist.

She leans dangerously close to my ear and whispers “Because I have a lot of leftover kisses that I would love to give” while toying with the baby hairs at the back of my neck.

A lump appears on my throat and I can’t answer, I just shiver even with the sudden increase of temperature.

She must have felt me shiver because she laughs a little and starts trailing kisses down my neck while pushing me to the janitor’s closet and closing the door behind her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Please leave comments, I really appreciate it.


End file.
